


A Brave New World

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Series: A brave new world [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is all alone after beating Caliborne. He goes walking on his planet and discovers something new and dark. Will he go through with what he wants? </p><p>This does have mentions of suicide, but it does have a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

****

I stared at the lifeless body in front of me. I glanced over at John, who stared at me with a similar expression of shock. “We did it,” I said  in scratchy voice, “We killed him.” In front of me lay Lord English, with a long open wound stretching from his lower navel all the way to the end of his throat. Gamzee stood by the body breathing heavily a long sword clutched in his gray hands. He was ranting about how he would kill him again if he tried to hurt his friends again he would die again.

I turned and hugged the first person I saw. It was Kanaya. I hugged her and sobbed for joy and I sobbed for sadness and fear. I cried for those that lived, those that died and for the one that I had loved the most...and had let down. Kanaya held me though the tears saying nothing. She knew what I had lost.

After a while the tears subsided and I left her. I looked over at the body. It was gone. Instead there was a screen that said “Congratulations in 2 hours you may claim your prize”. All around me people were hugging and laughing and crying. I smiled at it all but inside I was screaming. What did it matter if we won? She was still gone and she was still dead. But I would let them be happy. They deserved this.

So I started walking. They had managed to kill Lord English on his own planet, The Land of Sorrow and Misery. It was dark there and quiet, I hated and loved it. I kept walking alone with my own thoughts. That’s when I realized I wasn’t alone. There was a shadowy figure forming next to me. I stared at it but kept walking. Slowly it began to develop. Grey pants, a chest covered in black cloth. A red sign appearing on the chest. Finally a head with long unkempt black hair and a pair of nubby little horns. Finally a face appeared. It was mine, but when the eyes opened they were entirely red.

“Why are you sad?” it asked. I shrugged and kept walking. “You won. You should be celebrating,” it persisted. I kept walking. “Oh its because she’s not here. The olive-blood, the cat-troll, the one you love,” it mocked, “It’s your fault, you know. Just like Equius’s death and Feferi’s and everyone else who died in this game. All of it was your fault. No Jake’s, not Claiborne's, hell not even Scratch’s fault.  All of it is yours.”

I stopped walking. “It is my fault. I loved her and I let her die. If I had just stopped Gamzee, if I had been a better moiral to him she would still be here. She would be laughing along with the rest of them. But she’s not because of me. I failed,” I cried. I stopped and collapsed onto the ground. I slammed my fist on the ground and screamed. All the while the false version of me kept whispering in my ear.

“You never told her. She thought you didn’t love her. She died screaming for you, for her Knight of Blood to come and rescue her. BUt you never heard her,” it whispered, “Some Knight you were. You couldn’t save anyone.” I kept crying as it whispered more truths in my ear. Angrily I stood up and stared down at my god tier outfit. The red wound mocked me. I tore it off and stood in the cold air in just my pants. I pulled out my sickle and hacked it to pieces. I kept stabbing it. FInally is topped and collapsed onto the ground. “Good, good,” it purred, “Purrfect.”

“I loved her,” I whimpered, “I just thought she deserved someone better, someone less broken. Someone less damaged.” I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed. Aching sobs that left me feeling broken. Sobs that made my chest ache. Each tear burning it’s way down my face.

I pulled out my sickle again. The new world would be better without me. A world with trolls and humans would be better without a little mutant blood. I pulled out my sickle and examined it. I could feel it’s smile, “Good, good, now no one will have to deal with your shit anymore.”

“Can...can I be alone for this?” I begged. I felt it hesitate before it vanished. I stared at the sickle. It had helped me so many times. Now it would help me for the final time.

I raised and aimed for my blood pumper, “Here goes nothing.” I could still feel the tears burn their way down my face. I stabbed downward. But it never reached my chest, it stopped just in front of my heart. I couldn’t do it. I collapsed back onto the ground. I kept crying hot tears still dripping down my face.

“Nepeta,” I sobbed, “I’m sorry I let you down.” I raised the sickle again.

“Karkitty why are you crying,” a voice asked, a beautiful squeaky voice.

I didn’t look up, “Go away, you already mocked me. Just leave me be. Leave me with my grief.” A hand pulled on my chin. A warm hand, a soft one. I let it pull my head up. I saw a gray skin, green-gray eyes, and a worried expression. It was her. Nepeta was alive. he

I rushed to my feet and hugged her. I hugged her so tight. I cried and sobbed into her. Finally I pulled away. “Where did you go Nepeta, I missed you,” I sobbed into her chest. She wrapped her arms around me.

“I was always there with you Karkitty, you just couldn’t see me,” she whispered. I stood up to stare down at her. She smiled up at me. I smiled down at her.

“I loved you,” I said quietly, “But you deserve someone better. Someone stronger, someone less broken.” She smiled as green tears began to flow down her face.

“I just wanted you,” she said before kissing me. I kissed her back. We kissed for a long time. Finally we broke away as bright lights began to fill the sky. And we walked hand in hand back to the others. John smiled at us.

“Ready to explore a new world?” I asked Nepeta her hand clutched in mine. She smiled up at me and pulled me down for another kiss.

**“Always.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. I got bored. I may make this a series, tell me if I should. If you read my other fanfic i will update that in a few days. Wolf Out!


End file.
